


Hindsight

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Chad, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, I REGRET NOTHING, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Triggers, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Hindsight is twenty-twenty.Chad was in love with Troy for years.Troy never noticedTriggers: Dubious consent





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I REGRET NOTHING!
> 
> I felt like writing Troy/Chad smut so I did
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters

He’s leaving tomorrow, he’s going to California with Gabriella tomorrow and of course he’s excited but…

But Chad is leaving tomorrow too.

Only he’s not going to U of A the way that they’d always planned. That afternoon Chad broke the news to him that he’d be going to New York instead. Apparently, he told his parents about the change in plans months ago and as for why he was moving to New York. He got a basketball scholarship at Columbia and since he didn’t really know anyone from there, he’d be moving into an apartment with Ryan and Kelsi, who were both going to Julliard, instead of living in a dorm.

Everything was changing.

Chad laughed when Troy said that as they sat on the floor in Troy’s room among the half-packed boxes and empty luggage. He said that things started changing a long time ago, Troy just never noticed.

“High school can’t last forever.” the jock said as he let his head fall back on the bed, with his curls bouncing briefly as he stared up at the ceiling.

Troy nodded, not saying what he was thinking, not admitting that he didn’t really want high school to end after all the memories they shared and the friends they made. Instead he changed the subject, asking when he and Ryan became such good friends that they were planning on moving in together. Chad looked over at his friend for a moment before shaking his head.

“I don’t know, a while ago.” Chad sighed, “You should’ve spent more time with him. He’s a really great guy. Smart, talented… beautiful.” Chad said that last part softly, so softly Troy just barely managed to catch it and when he did, his eyes went wide.

“Whatever,” Chad said shaking his head as he sat up a little more completely missing the look on his friend’s face as he spoke, “Point is, we’re friends so it shouldn’t be too bad. Plus, I’ll be moving in with Kelsi too so, if he goes Sharpay on me I’ll always have her to protect me, right?” The jock said with a laugh and Troy just nodded.

“Yeah.”

“What about you man, I bet you’re excited about moving in with Gabi.”

“Uh, well, we’re going to different schools and they’re pretty far apart. It just makes more sense to start out in a dorm.” Troy explained and Chad nodded, “Yeah I guess so.”

Troy’s mind was running, wondering if he’d only imagined what he’d heard, wondering what it meant if he heard it right.

“So, what about Taylor? Have you figured out how you’re going to make time for her if you’re in different schools or-“

“Ugh,” Chad sighed, pausing a moment to shut his eyes before he spoke, “Taylor and I broke up.”

“What? When?”

“That summer at Lava Springs.” Troy resisted the urge to gape, that long ago? “She’s great she really is but, we figured out that we just, we aren’t right for each other. I mean we only started paying attention to each other cause of you and Gabi and, that’s not a good enough reason to stay together. So, we called it off.”

Troy paused, “Because of me and Gabi?”

Chad turned to look at his best friend and rolled his eyes, “C’mon Troy, exactly what were we supposed to do when our best friends were getting all couple-ey around us? You were always busy, Gabriella was always busy so we spent some time together.”

“Well what happened at Lava Springs?”

“Things… changed.” Chad sighed again and Troy bit his lip for a brief moment before he spoke, “Changed between who; you and Taylor or you and Ryan?”

Chad’s gaze snapped up towards him and Troy moved a little closer, “You called him beautiful.”

Chad froze and said nothing for one agonizingly long moment, staring back with wide eyes and Troy silently berated himself for bringing it up too soon when the jock suddenly spoke.

“Look I really didn’t want to tell you this way.” Chad said as he sat up with his legs folded and he started rubbing his face before raking the same hand through his hair, “But, I’m-“

“In love with Ryan?” Troy held his breath, for some reason, somewhere in the back of his head he hoped that he’d gotten it wrong-

“I’m bisexual, but yeah, that too.” Chad gave a humorless snort, “I kinda figured it out that summer and then I told Taylor, she just said that she totally knew all along so it wasn’t a bad break up. Not as bad as it could have been. We never told anyone cause there just wasn’t any time to, plus it was easier pretending than having to explain what happened.”

Troy swallowed hard, “And Ryan, he’s the reason-“

“Yes and-and no.” Chad glanced up at him for a moment before bringing his gaze back to his hands as they nervously picked at the carpet under them. “You we’re actually.”

“What?”

“Do you have any idea how hard it was giving you up to Gabriella? But I did it cause she made you happy and then that summer you just walk right into Sharpay’s French manicured claws, like a stupid naïve asshole even though you knew what she was like.” Chad started ranting and Troy just stared with wide eyes as the realization dawned on him while his best friend kept going, “It wasn’t like all those other girls, the cheerleaders you used to date, Gabriella Montez was different and I let go cause I knew she was different and sweet and she’d be good with you. But then Sharpay and her daddy start flashing money, new clothes and Red Hawkes games in your face and you just walk right into her trap. I didn’t even care that you forgot about me, at that point I was used to it, but you just ignored Gabriella until you felt like it. I didn’t let you go just so you could turn into a douchebag the moment I turned my back. And then you finally come to your senses, we all take you back like we’re idiots too and don’t think that half-assed apology you gave Ryan was enough either, you have no idea how hard he worked to pull off that talent show-“

Chad was cut off when he suddenly felt a pair of lips cover his own with a soft kiss. The jock’s eyes went wide and he immediately pulled back with a gasp.

“What are you doing?”

“You like me?” Troy asked and Chad felt himself start to flush a little and he swallowed hard before he spoke, “I used to be in love with you.”

A smile tugged at Troy’s lips and he moved forward to kiss Chad again only for Chad to pull further away.

“What-“

“I _used_ to be. Things are different now.” Chad said clearly as he stared back into his best friend’s eyes, “I still love you but it’s not like that anymore. You have Gabriella and I’m in love with Ryan.”

“Have you told him yet?”

“No but, I’m working up to it O.K? Ryan… I really, really like him. I just don’t want to fuck it up by doing anything too soon.”

“So, you’re following him to New York?”

“No. I’m moving because things change and I want a fresh start. Staying in Albuquerque won’t help me with anything.” Chad said before raking a hand through his hair, “But yeah, I picked New York cause of Ryan.”

“But you aren’t together yet?” Troy asked edging a little closer and Chad frowned, “No but-“

Another kiss Chad pulled away again, “Troy stop.”

“Why?”

Chad stared back at him in disbelief, “You have a girlfriend remember? What are you even trying to do right now?”

“I-“

“Boys! The pizzas are here!” they heard coach Bolton call just before the door opened and Troy quickly pulled away, “Come and get it while it’s hot.”

The older man frowned as he looked between the two with Troy’s cheeks a little flushed and Chad looking beyond confused when the curly haired teen suddenly just got up, “Actually coach, I just remembered, there’s some more stuff I forgot to pack.”

“You can’t stay for something to eat? We got the carnivore this time, every kind of meat legal covered in extra cheese.”

Chad let out a small albeit forced chuckle, “I really need to get it done, plus my mom probably cooked something special, last night at home and all. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Alright son, good night.” The older man said putting a hand on Chad’s shoulder to give a brief squeeze as he slipped past him when Troy got up and called

“Chad-“

“I’ll see you tomorrow Troy.” The other said as he rushed down the stairs and out the door Troy’s father frowned as he watched him go.

“I thought he was sleeping over, is everything O.K?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine dad.” Troy said as he raked a hand through his hair with a sigh and the older man let it go. Troy will talk about it when he’s ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One am.

Chad’s mind was whirling, he didn’t know what to think.

“Troy?! What’re you doing here?” Chad asked as the other teen approached, sitting down at the foot of the bed. The hows of Troy’s appearance in his room were somewhat irrelevant. They used to sneak in and out of each other’s windows all the time when they were younger. Troy knew which branch would hold his weight and which would bend if he reached for it on the tree outside of Chad’s window and Chad knew that the gutter near Troy’s window was actually a lot stronger than it looked.

How Troy got into his room at one am in the morning isn’t important.

Sorry one thirty am.

He left the Bolton house confused, thinking that maybe he was confusing his best friend and he was just acting out for whatever reason. He thought that he told Troy too soon, that if he gave him a little time, say till morning, it would be like nothing ever happened.

Clearly, he was wrong.

“I wanna talk to you.”

“About what?” Chad asked pushing back the mess of curls that fell in his eyes as he sat with his legs spread out over the bed. “We’re supposed to be moving tomorrow, remember?”

“I’m sorry, about earlier.” Troy said as he looked down at the floor and Chad let out a sigh, “When you said you liked me I, I’m not sure why I did it but-“

“Its fine you don’t have to explain.” Chad said tiredly leaning back with his head against the headboard. “I get that it might’ve confused you. Taylor says it’s normal for straight guys to act out when close friends suddenly come out of the closet.”

“You told her?”

“No, she told me this three months ago when I was thinking about coming out to you.” Chad let out a soft snort, “It’s O.K. You’re my best friend. I don’t wanna leave here angry with you, so it’s fine.”

“Chad, you don’t understand-“

“No, I don’t. But, dude, it’s almost two in the morning and I have to be up by eight cause Ry’ said he’d be here with Kels’ by ten.” Chad said letting out a wide yawn and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, briefly shutting them, “Show a little a little mercy, hoops. You can tell me why you tried to jump me in the morning.”

Chad could feel sleep slowly pulling him back in despite the awkward angle of his back and neck against the headboard when he suddenly felt lips covering his own and his eyes snapped open, suddenly wide awake.

It was different from how Troy kissed him before. It was harsh and demanding; it was meant to put a point across. Chad tried to lift his hands, instinctively trying to push the other away only to start to panic when he realized he couldn’t. Troy had his wrists pinned to the bed, a tongue started forcing its way into his mouth and Chad had to wrench his hands free to shove the other teen away.

“Troy?!” Chad yelped when he remembered exactly what time it was and he hissed as he wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“You’re not listening to me.” Troy said when he was suddenly too close all over again and Chad pushed himself up on his arms to back away a little further against the head board.

“What’re-“

“You should’ve told me back then.”

“Troy?” Chad said just as his best friend moved even closer right up against his chest.

“If I’d known, I would have-”

“Would have what?”

“I would have done this sooner.”  Troy said leaning in to give his friend another kiss only for Chad to turn his head away.

“What?”

“That’s what I’d like to know!” Chad hissed as he squirmed to get out from under his best friend, “I already told you-“

“Becky Simmons.”

Chad just stared back at the raven in confusion.

“What?”

“Becky Simmons, freshmen year.”

The curly haired teen frowned in confusion when he remembered the name and frowned even more. Becky Simmons was a girl he dated a long time ago. She was pretty and Chad was popular, she told her friends that she thought he was cute and he didn’t really have a reason to refuse her. They barely even lasted a week and Chad forgot about her quickly enough.

“Becky… what does she have to do with this?”

“I thought you were straight,” Troy said clearly as he stayed exactly where he was, “I didn’t know I had a chance with you, if I did-”

“You would’ve what? Hooked up with me instead of Gabi?”

Troy didn’t say anything and Chad just stared back at him before letting out a sigh.

“It’s too late to be dropping bombs like this. Look Troy I don’t want to dwell on the past, alright? We can't go back and I don't really want to. So, will you please just go back home now?”

He was confused. Chad was confused and so tired and his brain was struggling to comprehend the situation that he somehow found himself in. He needed Troy to leave so he could freak out alone, calm down, try to get an hour of sleep and then pull himself together before Ryan and Kelsi got there to pick him up. He'll deal with Troy later... Or never, definitely not before he finished college. This is all too weird and too confusing. Plus, he really wanted to move on.

Chad spent so many years pining after Troy, hoping that his best friend would notice him more, that he'd move on past Gabriella and really see him. It felt like even longer before Chad finally felt ready to let go. It was torture. Troy was happy with Gabriella. They say that if you really love someone, you should be happy that they're happy, so Chad tried to let go. Later he noticed Ryan. Ryan who's talented and smart and so beautiful and suddenly everything was O.K. Chad was so ready to move on.

But now Troy's decided to lose his mind and claim that he'd had a chance with his best friend since freshman year. It was messing with Chad's head something aweful. Before Ryan, Chad was still convinced of the fact that be was totally straight, his feelings for Troy were just different because it was Troy; his best friend since kindergarten and somehow having feelings for Troy was O.K, cause Troy’s the only one guy he liked and he was still totally into girls... Sort of. But then he noticed Ryan during the episode at Lava Springs, but like really noticed him and things changed.

For the first time in a long time, Chad was happy even though he and Ryan weren’t officially together or together at all. Still now is not the time for Troy to start confessing to him.

“Seriously man, it’s better to just move on.”

Troy sighed himself, “Since when are you so mature?”

“Since this blonde guy started giving me dance classes.” Chad answered and he couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the bedspread.

“Can I ask you for just one thing, before we split up? Before you tell Ryan how you feel.”

“Sure.”

“Don't say no.”

“What?”

Chad's eyes went wide when Troy suddenly kissed him again, this time only pressing a soft kiss on the jock's lips before he breathed.

“Just for tonight, I just want to know what’s it’s like to have you, before we say goodbye.” Troy whispered, “Just for tonight, don’t say no.”

Chad swallowed hard, “Troy I dunno-”

Troy cut him off, leaning down to kiss him again.

Chad tensed, Troy moved forward urging him to lie down on the bed and the curly haired teen took a deep breath in through his nose and just let him. But he couldn’t resist the urge to squirm back a bit. He felt the raven's hands run up under his shirt and he gasped only for his eyes to go wide when Troy tilted his head to deepen the kiss tongue sliding in along the inside of his mouth.

Chad’s been kissed before, mostly by girls, Becky Simmons being one of them, Taylor being another but he’s never kissed a guy before. He hoped that Troy would be his first and last a really long time ago, but up until recently the only one he thought about touching in an even remotely romantic way was Ryan.

Sometimes he’d think of some of the other guys he knows like Zeke whose skin was really smooth or Jason and his ridiculous smile. He’d think about the barista that he met that one time when he was hanging out with Ryan, and Sharpay decided to tag along to make sure he wasn’t corrupting her twin brother. His name was Emmett, he was native American; pitch black hair down to his shoulders and grey eyes with a smile that had Chad stuttering like an idiot. Sharpay immediately noticed, he could tell by that calculating look she had on him for the rest of the day but she never said anything so Chad didn’t either. He wanted to though, he wanted to make it clear that while he did notice other guys like Zeke and Jason and that barista named Emmett, the only one he was really interested in was her brother. But it just wasn't the right time.

He can only imagine what Sharpay would say if she ever found out about this.

Troy's hand was still under his shirt moving up over his pectoral while the other was on the side of his face to keep him still.

It wasn’t bad, it felt good. But it was still Troy and Chad was finally over Troy.

Total mindfuck.

“Ngh.” An involuntary moan slipped through his throat as Troy settled on top of him between his legs as he quickly undid his belt, pulling it from its loops. Chad didn’t notice until he felt Troy bring his hands together above his head and felt the smooth leather material wrap around his wrists and tighten.

The jock opened his eyes and frowned at the tie turning his head to break the kiss.

“Troy, what seriously?”

“What?” Troy breathed seemingly already too far gone as lust darkened his eyes and Chad could feel the growing bulge in his pants slowly harden against him. Chad swallowed hard as his eyes went wide and he suddenly felt beyond nervous.

“Troy… Exactly what won’t I be saying no to?”

This is the worst time to find out that his best friend had a sex kink.

Does Gabi know about this? Somehow Chad doubted it.

Troy gave him a sheepish grin as he leaned down and started kissing down his friend’s neck, till he leaned in to whisper into his ear.

“Not much, I just I’m going to miss you.” Troy said and Chad felt one of the other’s hands tangle into his hair  and tug softly, encouraging him to arch his back and Chad couldn’t help the thrill of arousal that suddenly rushed through him or the thought of Troy pulling just a little bit harder. “I’m going to miss hearing your voice especially.”

“Ah…” Chad gasped when he felt Troy’s other hand go up under his shirt to slide all the way up from his sculpted abs up to his pecks to tease his nipples, “Ngh, we-we can still talk on the phone.”

“I know.” Troy said hoarsely  as he leaned up to press a kiss against his friend’s lips and pulled back to stare right into his eyes, “But I want you to talk to me right now.”

“About what?”

“Make me a promise.”

“P-Promise what?”

Troy said nothing for a moment just stared back at Chad with those same lust drowned eyes before he leaned in to whisper hoarsely against Chad’s lips.

“That you’ll be a good boy. Promise that you’ll be a good boy for me, baby.”

Oh my-

Chad’s face caught fire as a blush instantly rushed to his skin. He’s seen enough porn to know where this is going.

“T-Troy I don’t-Ah!“

Suddenly the hand in his hair tightened just the way he’d hoped it would as his head was almost yanked back.

Troy slowly pushed Chad’s shirt up to his arm pits to expose his chest, “Promise me.” He hissed as he leaned in to take one of the jocks nipples into his mouth and started sucking. Chad couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips as he bucked up against Troy, his bound hands clenched against the sheets above his head and couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth.

“Yes, Daddy.”

He felt Troy shiver against him, “Good boy.” He whispered as he moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. The hand in Chad’s curls loosened and he could feel it move down to start tugging at his pyjama bottoms. He lifted up his hips and Troy eased them off releasing the jock for a moment to drag them off before pulling off his own and doing the same with his shirt and boxers.

Chad took deep gasping breaths, trying to get his brain back online and Troy continued to stare at his best friend. All wide eyed and flushed. He had three years for this and somehow, he just never noticed. Now’s the last day, they might not see each other for a long time  and even if they do see each other. Chad’s moving to New York for Ryan. This is his last chance. Troy ignored the thought that he’s technically cheating on Gabriella right now, he pushed that thought to the back of his head.

Instead he reached out to the bedside table and rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for. Chad frowned for a brief moment until Troy pulled out two things. A tie that Chad’s had in that drawer since middle school and a tube of lube that the blue-eyed teen probably didn’t even know was there in the first place and set them aside.

Troy put his hands-on Chad’s hips and kept going, he’s wanted Chad for so long. He’s not letting his one chance slip through his fingers.

“Turn over.”

Chad complied, rolling over so he was on his stomach with his arms braced under him. Troy ran a hand up his back all the way into his hair all over again and pulled until the curly haired teen was on his knees with his back pressed against Troy’s chest. First, he grabbed the tie and tied it over Chad’s eyes and he felt his friend tense in front of him.

“What-“

“Shh relax, you promised you’d be good for me, remember, baby.”

Chad shivered, “Yes daddy.”

Troy bit his lip as he pulled Chad’s head to the side while his free hand went down to wrap around Chad’s cock and gave a long stroke forcing a stuttered gasp from the jock’s throat.

“Ah…” Chad breathed, involuntarily leaning into Troy a bit more only for the other teen to press forward into him, rubbing his cock against his exposed ass and Chad had to work hard to keep his heart steady and just breathe as Troy  started kissing and biting down his throat as he was stroked and grinded against. All while he stared in to nothing and his hands stayed bound in front of him. It was unsettling not being able to see anything, not knowing what came next. His skin suddenly just felt more sensitive, he could feel the heat from Troy’s body radiate onto his own, the slow grinding against his ass and the hand on his length suddenly just felt so much more intimate. His head was turned a bit more, pulled back until his back was arching again and Troy was kissing him, full and hard on the lips despite the awkward angle and Chad practically panting into his mouth as the hand job kept going.

He felt oversensitive, his skin just felt hot, buzzing with energy and itching like something inside of him was trying to claw its way out of his skin. Chad moaned as he started grinding back into Troy, earning a moan from the other teen as he broke the kiss and bit Chad’s bottom lip pulling it in between his teeth and while Chad breathed hard.

“That’s it.” Troy smirked as he pressed down even closer, his hardened cock grinding between cheeks of his ass and he let go of Chad’s hair to slip his hand under his shirt. The jock jumped at the movement only to moan as his nipple was suddenly teased under his shirt until it got hard before he moved on to the next one.

“You’re awful quiet.”

Yeah well, Chad really didn’t know what to say.

Troy’s hands slid out from under Chad’s shirt and he was urged to lean forward with his hands braced against the headboard. Chad tried to keep his breathing steady when he felt the raven press kisses down his neck before moving right down to his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to lean in and lick over his entrance causing the jock’s eyes to go wide as he let out a sharp gasp.

“Troy!”

Troy lifted his head, “Uh uh, wrong one.” Before dipping back in to lick all along the ring of muscle before pushing his tongue inside.

Chad’s face felt like it was in fire as he took in deep gasping breaths, his head fell forward causing his curls to fall over his face. The headboard hit the wall with a thud and Chad flushed a little more when he remembered that his parents were down the hall. He really needs to be careful but it was hard trying to concentrate when Troy’s tongue kept moving in and out of him.

Then there were fingers moving in with the tongue and Chad had to fight to get his breathing steady. Tremors danced ran up and down his spine and Chad had no choice but to push his head into his pillow to stop himself from moaning out loud. He bit into the stuffed vessel, while his bound hands clutched awkwardly at the headboard above him as Troy’s tongue continued to move in and out of him and the fingers stretched, curved and turned until.

“Ngh!” Chad kept his teeth clenched tight to stop the noise from breaking out but it didn’t stop the head board from slamming hard into the wall. Oh shit! Hopefully his parents didn’t hear that. Chad almost wanted to let go of the pillow to tell Troy to slow down, but he knew if he did that his mouth wouldn’t do what he wanted it to do. Not when he felt Troy finally pull away from his entrance with his fingers still thrusting in and out of his body while he slowly licked a trail up Chad’s spine all the way up to his neck.

Troy’s body was a blanket of heat, making his already overheated body feel so much worse than before. His skin felt itchy and tight and he couldn’t stop himself from clenching around Troy’s fingers when the raven hit that spot inside of him again and he had to muffle another scream.

“Chad…” Troy breathed, his voice rough and drowning in lust as he sucked on the taller teen’s jaw still fingering Chad’s clenching hole, his free hand went up under Chad’s shirt again to fell over his chest and toy with his nipples again. “Talk to me baby.” Chad only pushed his head further into the pillow but Troy wouldn’t have any of that. The hand under Chad’s shirt moved up to his hair, tangling into the curls to tug and pull Chad’s head back. The shock of pain forced Chad to release the pillow from his mouth and his back arched as his head was pulled back. Chad was panting hard, trying and now failing to stop the small groans and whimpers from leaving his throat.

“Chad.” Troy said again his voice even lower than before and Chad couldn’t stop himself from gasping out.

“Daddy…”

“Yeah baby?”

“Please.” Chad breathed and Troy seemed groaned as he bit down onto the jock’s shoulder, slowly pulling his fingers from Chad’s entrance.  Chad whimpered at the loss, those tremors on his spine subsiding for one agonizingly  long moment. He heard what sounded like a soft click, heard Troy hiss before he felt something bigger and wet pressing against his hole. His eyes went wide and he stared into nothing as Troy forced his head back down onto the pillow before he slowly started to push in. Pulling back a bit after a second before easing himself inside of Chad entirely. Chad was struggling to breathe, he turned his head to the side let his bound hands fall down onto the bed in front of him  as Troy sheathed himself fully inside. Deep gasping breaths echoed across the room with Troy pressing sloppy kisses all along Chad shoulders.

“Whenever you’re ready.” His voice was strained. Chad felt another shiver join all the others running through his body and he slowly pushed himself up, leaning his weight on his still bound hands. He ignored the shaky feeling in his limbs. He ignored how he liked the feeling of being wound up so tight with his body screaming for release, and yet so close to feeling used up and wrung out with that painful ache throbbing through him.

“Please…” Was all he said and it was all he had to say for Troy to start moving slowly at first, as if afraid of his own strength as he pulled out before pushing back in again. Hands on both of Chad’s hips while the taller teen breathed deep. Then a bit faster, Troy felt Chad start to move with him as he did to meet him thrust for thrust. Letting out soft gasps every so often until Troy pulled out completely to slam back into him and Chad’s mouth fell open in a silent scream, his head fell forward as his body rocked back and forth, long curls swaying around his head with every movement. Troy started hitting his sweet spot over and over again, causing static waves of pleasure to mix in and overwhelm the pain, dropping him into a haze of desperate lust as Troy just kept moving in and out and he continued to meet him thrust for thrust.

“Daddy, Troy please…” he started babbling when Troy reached around to start stroking Chad’s cock in time with their thrusts and he felt like he was being pulled in even harder and deeper. Chad’s arms started to feel weak, he could feel himself near his end and he had to let his head fall back to the bed. Troy lay right over him, his movements becoming stuttered and uneven.

“Chad.” He almost whined against the jock’s ear and Chad turned his head, bringing his joined hands up to wrap around Troy’s neck and drag him closer, joining their lips in a harsh sloppy kiss despite the awkward angle as his hands clenched in the raven’s hair. Only for Troy to break it as he quickened his thrust and pumping faster until Chad suddenly came with a shout and his mouth fell open as the pleasure rocked through him. Troy came seconds later as Chad’s walls closed around him and they both collapsed onto the bed. Taking gasping breaths as they tried to recover.

They stayed that way for a good ten minutes, until Chad eventually spoke.

“Dude, you’re really heavy.”

“Oh shit.” Troy said as he rolled over onto his side, taking Chad with him  so he could slowly pull out and the curly haired teen hissed as he did before, letting out a soft sigh. Until Troy pushed him onto his back and leaned over him to kiss the jock on his lips. Chad accepted it, almost letting out a sigh of relief when he simultaneously felt the belt loosen around his wrists and fall away. Troy pulled the blindfold off and Chad had to sigh when the darkness lightened and he stared up at Troy in the shadows of his room.

“There.” Troy said as he broke the kiss and set the belt aside, “You O.K?”

Chad looked up at his best friend and long-time crush of so long, his face was flushed, his hair was a mess. They were both kind of a mess, Chad cringed at the cum he could feel sticking onto his stomach and slowly slipping from his entrance. But only one thing came to mind right at that moment.

“Since when do you have a bondage daddy-kink?”

Troy flushed even more and gave a sheepish smile, “Honestly, no idea.”

Chad arched a brow, “Have you ever… with Gabi-“

“No, God, no! I-“ Troy said pursing his lips together before he looked down at his best friend as he spoke, “You, you’re the only one I’ve thought of doing that with. I mean, I care about her a lot but-… I couldn’t do this with her.”

“O.K, let me take a minute to decide if I’m flattered or offended.”

“Flattered maybe? Gabi and I have before, I just never did this with her and I don’t plan to either.”

“You’re a freak.” Chad teased with a laugh as he looked down at his wrists, which didn’t look too bad, “How is it that I didn’t know my best friend was a freak?”

Troy flushed a bit more, “Same way I didn’t know you used to be in love with me.”

Chad paused looking up at Troy before he spoke, “I still love you, but I want to be with Ryan.”

Troy gave a wry smile as he leaned down to press a kiss on Chad’s lips, “I get it. Just promise me that, this…” and then his hands went up around Chad’s wrists again and he brought them above the jock’s head, “This is just for you and me.”

Chad paused but didn’t answer, instead he just leaned up and pressed a soft kiss against Troy’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The End
> 
> Please review


End file.
